


The Past & The Present

by HSNA_venn



Category: Naruto, Naruto Online
Genre: Gen, Multi, a lot of OCs - Freeform, especially around Scarlet's family, the naruto characters make some cameos, this is gonna be a wild ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSNA_venn/pseuds/HSNA_venn
Summary: They were young and foolish, but their hearts were pure. When the world weights down on them, the five individuals leaned on each other for strength.-----Weird summary because I can't think anything good right now.





	1. Fire and Lightning

The sounds of birds  chirping filled the air. It was a sunny day, with clear sky. Scarlet  could almost see miles away from his view on Konoha Hill.   
He  leisurely walked barefoot through the gentle grass until he spot a  sturdy log on the ground, his usual spot. Carefully, he sat down on the  log and pulled up his short, stubby legs close to his chest and let the  nature sips into his soul.   
  
Scarlet gazes over Konoha, the small  houses decorating the land surrounded by trees. He could also spot his  clan compound from here. The clear blue sky gave Scarlet a bit of  amusement as he tries to search for animals-looking clouds.   
  
In his focus, he didn’t realize that there was a blue butterfly flying close to him until the butterfly landed on his nose.   
  
“Ah!”   
  
He jolted in a surprised and caused the butterfly to fly away.   
  
“Aw,  don’t  leave, Mr. Butterfly.” Scarlet whines a bit and he made grasping  gestures at the fading insect. When Scarlet realized that the butterfly  isn’t coming back, he laughed softly to himself and leaned back on the  log until he could swung his legs around.   
  
This was his routine,  everyday after a rigorous training with his father and finished helping  his mother with house chores, he would walk to the hill to enjoy the  beautiful view and peaceful tranquilly.   
  
Unknown to him, another boy also had a routine.   
  
Midnight  watched Scarlet in awe behind a large tree. He had been coming here  ever since he saw Scarlet at his spot. At first, the child was angry.  How dare someone took his spot?   
  
But then the brunette would  leaned back and started up at the sky with a gentle smile, humming a  tone Midnight recognized as the song of the lost child. Midnight knew  that song because someone performed it at the orphanage once. He was  fascinated by Scarlet and ever since had been watching him.  
  
Although  it seems to the naked eye, Scarlet wasn’t doing anything. But as  Midnight watched Scarlet more and more, he noticed the little movements  he made and he could actually tell what had happen to him that day.   
  
Sometimes  Scarlet comes to the hill buzzing with energy and his legs would swing  frequently. His humming also had an upbeat tone to it.   
Sometimes  Scarlet comes with slumped shoulders and he would drag his feet at a  painful snail pace before curling on the sturdy log.   
It was things like that had made Midnight so intrude at observing the boy, who looked as if he was around the same age as him.   
  
Hours  passed and Scarlet never once turned around towards the small presence  behind him until it was his usual time to leave. Carefully he got up and  wiped the log cleanly before strutting down the hill, humming softly.  Another peaceful day.   
  
When Scarlet left, the sky had already  turned slightly orange. Midnight walked over to the log and sat down.  The log was still warm from its previous host. Midnight took his time,  thinking up ways to sneak out of the orphanage and go to a field where  he could train his sword skill.   
  
It was their secret routine, one-sided without the other ever knowing.   
  
Until one day.

 

“You ungrateful brat!”   
  
The  sound of whip hitting flesh resonant  through the small space that is  the orphanage lounge room. Midnight  gritted his teeth as he held back a  painful cry. His stomach burned  from where they were hit.   
  
He had only asked for permission to train late and maybe it was careless of him to asked for a leave from the orphanage.   
  
“If we’re not here, you’ll be dead by now, child! Nobody would want to take a demon like you!”   
  
“O-Oi, I think that’s a bit overboard...”  
  
“What? Don’t say you didn’t think it too. Just look at him, he has that bloodthirsty trait all demons have.”   
  
Midnight  stares  down at his callous feet and scratched shins as his fist  clenched by  his sides. He tries to hold back his anger, tries to hold  back his  tears and most importantly, tries very hard to hold back his  hatred.   
  
“L-Look  what you did, he looks like... h-he might kill  us!” The harsh whispers  of the caretaker couldn’t help but draw a scar  down his heart.   
  
All  he ever wanted was to be strong, so he could  be independent. Isn’t  that what his family had wanted, after they made  the decision to  abandon him in this Hidden Leaf Village.   
  
“If you want to leave so much, then leave!”   
  
Midnight  lifted  his head up and glared right at the head of the caretaker. He  let out a  small snarled and took pleasure in seeing them all flinch from  a small  child.   
  
His feet started to move and he quickly gathered  his  things. There weren’t much, he realized. Did he actually lived 5  years  here?   
  
As he move out of the building, the other children  moved  aside from him and Midnight tried to ignored the judging and  fearful  stares as if he   
was some kind of monster.   
  
“Damn it.”   
  
Before  he  realized, he was at the top of the Hill. His legs carried him  over  towards the long, lone log and he slumped down on it, dumping his  bag  pack beside his feet. He squeezed his eyes shut and curled his  hands on  his lap.   
  
Why?   
  
Why did they look at him like that?   
  
Midnight  couldn’t  push away those judging eyes no matter how hard he tried. His  eyes  stung and he felt something chocking on his chest.   
  
Suddenly, there was a gentle tap on his shoulder and he tensed. Did they come following him?  
  
Slowly he turned his head around, only to be met with a small white daisy.   
  
“Hey.”  
  
He  heard  a voice and saw the boy he had been watching for months –  still  barefoot and was in a t-shirt and shorts, now looking at him with  a  rather concerned expression.   
  
“I um, found this flower. I want to give it to you.”    
  
The  boy  cheeks turned slightly pink but he fixed his gaze at him.  Midnight  found himself even more pulled to him, as red eyes stare into  blues.   
  
“What?”    
  
Midnight blurted out but Scarlet didn’t seemed to be fazed. Instead he smiled and offered the daisy more urgently.   
  
“I  also  wanted to make up for taking your spot. I was hoping you would  join me  sometimes, instead of staying behind the tree all the time.”  
  
The boy laughed and Midnight eyes widen. He felt his cheeks turning a bit red and glanced away.   
  
“Can I sit here?”   
  
The  boy  asked him as he motion at the empty space beside him. The log  was  large, more than enough for the both of them. Midnight gave   
a small nod and he carefully sat down. He was sitting close to him though, but Midnight didn’t seem to mind.   
  
“That flower, are you sure you want to give it to me?”  
  
Midnight  asked  quietly as he watched the boy turned the flower gently between  his  fingers. The boy tilted his head slightly and smiled.  
  
“Of course. Why shouldn’t I give it to you?”   
  
He  passed  the flower over to him and Midnight found himself getting  nervous as  he cradle the daisy between his callous hands. He stayed  silent for a  while as he stared at the white petals, fresh and bright as  if newly  bloomed.   
  
“Because I might break it apart. I’m a monster.”   
  
The  boy  beside him shifted a little, as Midnight could make out some  very  large movement. Then he saw red eyes trying to look at him.   
  
“A monster huh. I guess you must be strong then?”   
  
Midnight blinked a little. Nobody had ever reacted like that to him.   
  
“I guess... I trained myself so that I’ll be strong.”   
  
The boy gave a low whistled and leaned back slightly.  
  
“Well, if you’re strong, why not use it to protect instead of hurting people.”  
  
Midnight  looked  at the innocent flower in his hands. Protect people? How was he  going  to protect people if he’s a monster. Doesn’t monster hurt people?   
  
“I’m a monster. I can’t do that.”   
  
“You’re not a monster. Monsters aren’t born, they are made.”   
  
The  boy  said bluntly. Midnight was surprised at that statement and it made  him  think. Suddenly there was a hand on his arm, one he knew   
was the boy and that made him turned his head towards him.   
  
The boy was smiling at him, a genuine and sincere smile that left Midnight dazzled.   
  
“I don’t think you’re a monster.”   
  
Midnight  was  in awe. This boy, who he had watched quietly for days, was talking  to  him, was being kind to him, was the first one to say that he wasn’t  a  monster.   
  
“I think so because you were here all the time. With me. If you’re going to become a monster, then so will I.”   
  
“But you’re not-“   
  
“Then you’re not either.”   
  
Midnight  blinked  once, and then twice. The hand on his arm was warm and soft, it  held  gentleness and sincerity n their gestures.   
  
“Thank  you.”  Midnight said softly, but he averts his eyes to stare at the  daisy once  more. “But I don’t have anywhere to go now. I don’t have a  place to  live.”   
  
“You can live with me.”   
  
The boy offered kindly with a bright grin. Midnight stared at him puzzled.   
  
“But I don’t even know you.”   
  
“I’m  Scarlet  Blaze! Now you know me.” Scarlet said brightly and the hold on  his arm  squeezed slightly. “Live with me, please. I’ll be good to you,  I  promised!”   
  
Midnight was very confused with this very bright  and  outgoing boy, who he just knew was Scarlet. He thinks carefully  about  the offer and realized he didn’t really have much of a choice.  There’s  no way Midnight, a 5 year old boy, can survived living on the  street  with no money.   
He might ended up getting desperate and commit crimes. The child shudders at the thought.  
  
“My name is Midnight Blade.” He introduced himself, might as well get to know his soon to be host.   
  
“I would like to take that offer, Scarlet.”   
  
For  the  first time, Midnight eyes were actually blinded. He never saw  anything  so bright as when Scarlet smiled, his eyes beaming in joy. And  when  Scarlet had thrown himself at him, wrapping his small arms  around  Midnight own small shoulders, Midnight knows, he had fallen for  him.


	2. Fire and Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azure Fang is a miracle child. She does not want to be a miracle child.

 

Azure gingerly swipe her father’s forehead with a wet cloth before dipping the cloth back into the half-filled basin. Her heart was crushed every time she glance over at her father’s ill-flushed face, lying motionlessly on his death-bed as he took in the last few breath. Her father was dying and here she was, witnessing the last of her family members fading away.

Death was an old friend in the Fang’s household, as she lost her younger brother first last two years followed by her oldest sister, then her mother, then her big brother and lastly, her father. Will it be her turn next?

She saw her father reaching out to her, skinny, cold hand cupping her cheek with surprising gentleness. His face was hollowed and he seemed to not have the strength to open his eyes to look at her for the last time. Azure held back her choking sobs.

“You will survive, my beautiful girl…” He croaked, “This cursed did not befall onto you…”

Why? Azure wanted to ask. How did she escape this epidemic? Why was she the only one not to be infected with this deathly illness?

“There must be a cure, father! I won’t give up.” She grasped her father’s hand, felt the first few tears falling down her chubby cheeks.  

As if she was dreaming, she saw her father smiled, even though the grip in his hand was slipping away.  

“I know you won’t, my sweet child… Never give up.” His voice grew meeker and Azure was having a hard time coping with reality.

“There is a way around this, I also believe it. Even if we are gone already, when you found the answer, there might be others that needed it… so don’t give up, my sweet child.”

His smile never crumbled, and his closed eyes seemed to be crinkled with amusement. “I’ll be joining our family members now, we will be watching you always… don’t rush to follow us, enjoy your life… on behalf of us, Azure.”

We love you and we are grateful that you had escaped this illness. You are our final hope.

The hand falls to the ground, lifeless. But the smile on her father’s face remains, even in his last moment, he was happy.

It was then did reality finally sink in, whether Azure wanted to accept it or not, she was finally deemed an orphan at the age of 6.

 

 

“Please, let me stay here. “ Azure begged to the nurses at Konoha Hospital.

She was determined to learn medical jutsu and become a medical ninja. It was the first step to finding out the cause and the cure of her family inherited sickness. One of the nurses that had become her target looked at her with guilt-filled eyes.  

Of course, everyone knew that blue coloured hair belonged to the Fang’s clan. Also, everyone in the hospital knew about the village’s failure to cure the said clan’s illness and now the sole survivor was here begging for a place to stay and learn even when the village had let her down so much.

“Let’s go see the head of the hospital, okay?” The nurse said with a nervous smile. Azure wasn’t unfazed by the lack of hospitality. If there’s one thing she was good at, its being stubborn and she will have things go her way this time.

When they entered the room, she was amazed to see the 2 most proficient medical ninja; Lady Tsunade and Lady Sakura. When the two figures turned her way, nothing was needed to be said. One nod by Lady Tsunade and she knows she was given the green light.

 

“Argh, that Middy. Always so careless.” Scarlet grumbled under his breath and his uncle beside him let out a chuckle, patting the pouting boy gently on the head.

“You know he was just too focused at his target. He apologized right?”

Scarlet glanced down at the jarringly cut on his right arm and remembered Midnight own wounds on his back.

They were having a taijutsu training session with his father and the target was for Midnight to steal the scroll from his father. Scarlet was playing enemy number 2 and had jumped out from behind ( yes, Scarlet knows attacking people from behind was an act of cowardliness ) and whipped a kunai at Midnight.

He was horrified to know that he had made a hit and saw blood gushing out from the cut he made plus the startled cry of the boy was going to haunt him for days. Midnight, obviously surprised and hurt, spun around and slash his sword at him. Scarlet had barely gotten away and got his arm cut. Well, that was more of the Midnight he knew anyway, fast on his reflex.

Then it was silence between them, they didn’t even take notice of the amount of blood seeping out, but both knew that they had made a hit at each other.

“Okay, training is over. Medic please!” Scarlet’s father clapped his hand and the medic team rushed in, healing the wounds as fast as they had appear.

“I-I’m sorry.” Scarlet uttered, feeling guilty about the cut he had made to his friend. Midnight blinked a few times, as if trying to make senses of everything.

“Lesson for today; sometimes your allies can betray you. So it is always better to put your guard up at all times.” Raiken, Scarlet’s father said while ruffling Midnight’s silver hair. Scarlet was confused as why the boy cheeks suddenly turned red.  

“How did we ran out of bandage again?”

Now it was his uncle’s cheek that turned red, and one Scarlet knows was from embarrassment.

“Hey, don’t look at your uncle like that! I was busy okay, and they didn’t told me anything either.” He defended himself, but Scarlet continued to look at him with an unamused expression.

His uncle, Ibi was the head of the medical department in the clan and he was in charged in taking care of the clan members’ wellbeing. It was his job also to get supplies from the hospital, which is why Scarlet is here accompanying him.

“Hello, I’m here to get supplies for the Blaze clan."

Scarlet watches as everyone moved around in such hustle and bustle even though this was a hospital. Life in Konoha had been peaceful and his father always reminded him that he was the lucky generation, to enjoy the fruitful success of the Fourth Shinobi War.

“Scarlet, do you want to go and have a checkup? It’s going to take a while for uncle’s business to be over here.”

The boy looked down at the pinkish line on his arm. He already told that he was going out for a while to Midnight so it wouldn’t hurt to extend his time more.

“I would love that, Ibi-san. “ He smiled and saw his uncle grinned back at him. “Go to room 510.”

 

So Scarlet walked through the corridor, dodging adults that were walking without a care in the world until he made it to room 510, knocking twice before entering.

Azure saw a boy with parted bowl cut hairstyle peeking into the room. When he saw her, there was surprised in his eye.

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t know this room was taken.”

“Ah, you must be Scarlet.” The doctor said and he stood up, ushering Scarlet into the room. “We were expecting you. This is Azure, she’s helping around the hospital.”

At the mention of her name, Azure gave a small bow to the boy. She had learned to show respect to people and patients after working in the hospital for a few months now. After all, she was only freelancing here out of the staff’s pity.

“Nice to meet you, Azure. I’m here for a checkup.” From Azure view, the way Scarlet walked into the room held grace and nobility and she was captivated. Whoever this person was, it was obvious he was from a well-respected family.

“Take a seat then, Scarlet.”

As the checkup proceeds, Azure watched with hunger at every single move the two did. When Scarlet showed his arm, Azure was quick to indentify the cause and she noted down everything the doctor said. Once in a while she could see the doctor looking at her uncomfortable but Scarlet was at ease, sometimes even asking for Azure opinions.

 

During the checkup, a nurse knocked onto the doctor. 

“Doctor, we have an emergency! We need your assistance."

The shrill voice of the nurse resonances through the small room and the doctor quickly gets up, not before flashing a smile at them ( mostly at Scarlet though ).

“Oh dear, looks like I have to go. However, the checkup is already over.” He said gently, “I had prescribed everything to you. Just clean it regularly and everything will be fine. Well then, I’ll take my leave."

With that, the doctor quickly left and Azure wondered if the panic of the emergency really caused him to leave so hastily.

“So, your name is Azure, right?” Scarlet spoke up, glance at her curiously. “Why are you working here in the hospital? You looked as if you are around my age and that’s too young to be working.”

Azure wondered if she should snapped at Scarlet for his meddling attitude, a hundred and a million replies running through her head. One stood out, that was telling the truth. Anyway, what does she had to lose for telling the truth? After all, she already lost everything; nearly. 

“My family died from an epidemic. I’m determine to find the cause and the cure.” Azure said gently, but there’s fire in her voice before the flame dampens slightly. “Besides, I have nowhere else to go. If I stay at the orphanage, for sure I wouldn’t be able to progress anything.

Azure was expecting pity, or worst even a slightly disgusted reaction from the boy – after all, her family died from an illness and there could be a high chance she was carrying one too, although the hospital already did countless checkup on her before letting her stay here. However, all Scarlet did was listened attentively and with his one eye visible, Azure could see contemplation in them. Scarlet was thinking of something; and whatever the boy was thinking had caused something to spark inside Azure.

“Want to live with me? My clan have a few amazing medical ninjas too! Although it wouldn’t be as amazing as those working in the hospital.” He smiled sheepishly; his hands that were decorated with plastered were fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “And, um- I kinda don’t like the way the doctor treats you. It gives off the whole unwelcomed kind of atmosphere 

Azure flinches a bit, Scarlet was right. She already knows that she wasn’t welcome here but having someone literally point that out- even more someone relatively the same age was bitter to swallow. Scarlet, noticing that he might had offended his new companion, started to panic but before he could say anything else, Azure cuts him off.

“Wont I also be a burden at your place?” she asked quietly. Suddenly she felt sad. It was almost as if wherever she goes, she was always rejected.

“No, of course not!” Scarlet quickly said, gentle hands holding Azure’s soft hands. He gave a small squeeze and made them look at each other. “My family and I would be more than happy to welcome you. I already have a friend living with me and he’s around our age too.” Scarlet smiled brighter and Azure saw that whoever this ‘friend’ was, he and Scarlet had a strong bond with each other.

I want to be a part of it too, she thought.

Scarlet continued, “I want us to grow up together, to grow stronger together! So that one day, we can help each other and more. After all, we’re never alone in this world.”

Never alone.

Azure eyes watered.  It was then she realized, she had never moved on from her family’s death. All this time, she had lived with a heavy heart, soulless, emotionless. The only thing that fueled her was her desire to find the cure. She wasn’t fulfilling her family’s final wish, which was to enjoy life to the fullest.

Maybe this was her calling, in the form of a very amazing boy whose red eye was pulling people deeper than any voice can.

She was just six years old, but at that age she already knows how one moment, one person could change someone’s life.

“I’ll be in your care then.” Azure said while sniffling, snot in her nose. She was smiling though and so was Scarlet. So contagious he was, and it was something she didn’t mind being infected with.

“Alright, let’s go home now.” Ibi said cheerfully, both of his hands were occupied with the two children as they walked side by side.  
  
Azure was still feeling shy, but Ibi-san hand was firmed in her grip, comforting as if to say she was okay now, that they weren’t going to leave her behind.  
  
“Azure, where’s your slippers?” Ibi asked concernedly to their new family member and it was then Azure realized she had been walking barefoot and that the little pebbles were starting to irritate her feet. The hospital floors were smooth so it wasn’t really a fuss to be walking barefoot.  
  
“Here.”  Scarlet offered his and Azure was flustered.  
  
“W-Wait, I can’t have yours. Then you will be barefoot also.” She tried to reject but the slippers were already being slipped into her – Azure cringe – battered feet by Ibi-san. Scarlet’s uncle didn’t seemed to mind that Azure was causing so much trouble to his nephew and that made Azure even more embarrassed. Such kindness, she thought.  
  
“I’ll be fine. I have more pairs back home. Besides, you’re still recovering right? You need it more than I do.” The way Scarlet told everything so subtlety made Azure feeling light and the comfort of the slippers only adds to it.  
  
“Beside, I learned a new trick! Watch this, uncle!”  
  
Scarlet gently placed down the bags of supplies as he made handsigns and closed his eyes. There was a swift noise and the glow of chakra around the boy’s feet, incasing around it protectively.  
  
“Ta-da! Feet armor.” Scarlet grins brightly and he jumps around to show that his feet were truly protected by his chakra armor. Azure was in awe.  
  
“Oh, you’re a fast learner are you, you little!” Ibi grinned widely and circled Scarlet in a headlock, ruffling his nephew hair affectionately. Scarlet let out a squeal and tried to escape. They were laughing, Azure noted. They were happy- a family and Azure was going to be a part of this soon. She felt herself smiling.  
  
“Alright, alright. Let’s go home now. Its already late and we all don’t want Middy to throw a tantrum.” Ibi said as he stood up and dust away the sand on his knees. He wiggled his eye brows at both of them and even though Azure had no idea what he was talking about, it made them giggle.  
  
  
“I’ll go and set the supplies. Here,” Ibi hand over a roll of bandage and some plaster to Scarlet. “Use this to cover Midnight’s wounds. I’m sure you will be able to do it, and if you can’t, ask Azure for help.” Ibi smiled at her and Azure gave him a shy smile, fingers curling around Scarlet’s shirt so she wouldn’t fall behind. She felt happy that she could actually be a use to someone.  
  
Scarlet place was huge! And it was the last place she wanted to get lost in.  
  
“Okay, Ibi- san.” Scarlet nodded his head and lead Azure towards his room, where he knows Midnight was waiting for him. They passed by open corridors, Azure could see people out in the courtyard, either playing, lounging or even some are studying under shady tress and by the fish pond.  
Everything seemed so serene.  
  
“It’s just a normal place.” Scarlet said sheepishly. There was a hint of red on his cheeks.  
  
“It’s beautiful.” Azure said in awe and even more when the people passing by all greet Scarlet with respect and kindness, some even called him with the honorific of sama.  
  
“I know it will take some time, but I would like you to already consider everything here as a part of you too.”  
  
“I will try.”  
  
Scarlet smiled at her and she smiled back. They continued walking until they reach a room with a fire pattern large on the sliding door. Around the red fire were blue petals and white pearls dancing around it. It was fierce, yet gentle. Azure could see the symbolic of it that represent Scarlet’s room, but she noticed that the blue petals and pearls were rather new compared to the fire.  
  
“Middy, I’m back!”  
  
Scarlet called out as he slid the door open and entered inside. Azure was prepared to meet this ‘Middy’ person, but what she wasn’t prepared for was to stare back into her own eyes.    


	3. Water and Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azure and Midnight meets.

 

What was taking Scarlet so long? Midnight grumbled to himself.

The slash on his back no longer hurt, but he was getting anxious of being away from Scarlet. After all, after the boy had took him in, his whole life changed for the better and he had sworn on his life that he would protect Scarlet no matter what.

Of course if he asked Mio and Mirami, Scarlet’s twin aunties - also his now - they would giggled at him and assured him that Scarlet was safe under his uncle’s watch but still, it was taking so long!

“I’m back!”

Midnight felt relief washed over him at the sound of his voice. It meant that he was okay, that’s good.

“You’re late-“

Blue eyes that held pain. Midnight saw it. That pain, Midnight recognized it like the back of his hand.

“Sorry for taking a long time, Midnight. Something came up but hey, I got the bandage!"

Scarlet walked over to the sharply sitting Midnight who was looking straight at the stranger but the girl remained frozen by the closed door. They were still staring at each other and by the looks of it; he knew that the girl noticed it too.

“Hmm.” Midnight hummed nonchalantly but nevertheless, he touched Scarlet hand down to his wrist. He closed his eyes. He could feel his pulse, and Midnight finally sighed in relief.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw Scarlet looking at him with a smile and Midnight face flushed. It was still embarrassing to show how attached he was to the boy, and this feeling of depending on someone felt vulnerable to him but he needed it and he knew Scarlet understand him.

Just the same, Scarlet touched his hand down to his wrist, placing his hand there until the beat was calm and even before pulling away.

Azure watched this whole exchange again with hungry eyes, putting aside her embarrassment because it felt like she was peeking at something so intimate, yet it curious her.

“Oh yeah, Midnight, this is Azure.” Scarlet gestured to her and she finally moved from her spot to sit beside him. Midnight nodded his head and Azure was overwhelmed with the feeling of needing to seek approval from him.

“She used to work at the hospital but now she is going to live with us! And we’re going to make her achieve her dream of becoming a medical ninja together!”

“You’re always so enthusiastic.” Midnight said as a matter of fact and didn’t even show any regret when Scarlet started to flailed around helplessly.

“Teme!” Scarlet pouts and Azure couldn’t help but giggles. Midnight looked at her from the corner of his eyes and smiled a bit.

“Nice to meet you, Azure. Hope we can get along with each other.”

Scarlet made an obnoxious ‘oooo’ noise and she felt herself blushing, fiddling with her torn shirt nervously.

“P-Pleased to meet you too, um, Midnight.”

Midnight nodded once more but didn’t say anything else. He turned to look at Scarlet and raised one eyebrow. “So, how about you clean up your mess now?”

“It was your mess too.” Scarlet huffed but didn’t pressed further as Midnight offered his back to him. Scarlet tugs away bow and let the yukata falls down, exposing Midnight’s pale back. Azure blushed even more, because although she had watched a hundred people back already – and some even completely naked – this one felt more intimate, much different from the usual check up that was usually perform at the hospital.

The two didn’t say a word about Azure sitting there watching everything and she didn’t want to ruin the moment because of her own embarrassment so she kept quiet and watched Scarlet starting to tend to the cut on Midnight’s back.

“It’s going to scar.” Scarlet said sullenly as his hands moved the roll of bandage around. Midnight let out a soft hummed.  “How about the one I did?”

“Same.”

They exchange a few more words between each other but Azure was focusing on the way Scarlet was working. It was slightly clumsy, not the most perfect wrap she had seen and she admit that hers’ was better but it was still something to applaud for. Azure had witness some nurse that couldn’t even roll the bandage around as neatly as Scarlet. She was curious on what kind of ninja did Scarlet wanted to be.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

“Sorry to intrude, Scarlet-sama but I’m here to pick you up for the meeting.”

Azure could see Scarlet cringed; see the unwillingness in his eyes. He carefully finished his work and gave Midnight a big hug, one that makes the ears of the silvered hair boy turned red before going to his closet.

“Okay, hold on a sec, Hana-san!”  
  
There was a sound from the other side, like something hitting something and Azure wondered if the other person had fainted.  
  
“Will you be okay?” Midnight asked towards Scarlet who had already changed into his formal yukata, a gray coloured with fire emblems on it and what seemed to be the clan’s symbol at the back.  
  
“Yeah, dad will come along for this one. It’s huge meeting and will take all night so don’t wait for me.” He turned to them while combing his hair and pinning one side so both of his eyes were visible.  
  
“You look girlish.” Midnight pointed out and Scarlet stuck out his tongue, muttering something along the line of a wet blanket before rushing towards them and hugging both Midnight and Azure and leaving just as quickly.

When the door closed shut, Azure felt as if she was finally under a shade. It was as if she had been exposed to direct sunlight for so long.  
  
“Hurt him and I’ll kill you.” Midnight looked at her with bored eyes but his tone was serious and Azure knows more than to go against his word but-  
  
“I would say the same thing.” She stared right back at him and it was those eye again, those familiar eyes.  
  
It was silences, with only the sound of the evening birds chirping accompany the space around them. Then, Midnight smiled at her, a true sincere smile, not like the quirky, sarcastic smile she had seen him make and Azure was pulled even deeper to him.  
  
“I like that. Why don’t you tell me more about yourself?”  
  
“Okay, um…”  
  
“I’ll tell you mine after that, and Scarlet probably wants me to show you around too.”  
  
Azure felt a giddy feeling when Midnight started to talk animatedly because her first impression of the boy was that he was stoic and quiet. He's actually friendly, Azure thought.The way Midnight spoke of Scarlet was always so gentle, Azure noticed. It was an obvious contrast to the way he carried himself around.She wondered if she'll be a part of it too.  
  
Azure put that on the list of things she wanted to ask. She could see a clearer path ahead. 


	4. Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children starts their first day at the Academy. Midnight gets to join in with the older kids.

Crimson wasn’t just nervous, he was SUPER nervous that he had begged his parents to walk him off to the academy gates.

He was scared he was going to make a fool of himself, that he was going to fail the first day and that he was forbidden to do anything at all, heck what if he couldn’t even be a ninja?!

“Sweety, calm down. Everything will be alright."

His mother’s gentle voice broke him free of his turmoil but the butterflies were still there, even more when he saw the other kids walking into the academy, each one looking more cooler than the other.

“What if I can’t even make any friends, mom?” Crimson whimpered, because even though his frame was larger than the average kids his age, his heart and soul was as soft as a cotton candy.

“Don’t be afraid, my child! Believe in the power of youth!!”  His dad gave an energetic pat on his back and Crimson knows by heart that it was the quote of the legendary Guy and Lee-sensei.

“Youth!” Crimson tried to sound enthusiastic but he was still nervous.

“Alright, go inside now. We don’t want you to be late on your first day.”

Crimson gulped down the butterflies. This was it; it was time for him to face his doom. His parents were already leaving, waving him off confidently. He can’t let his parents down!

He entered the academy and quickly made his way to his classroom. It’s lesson day today, they had already done the hellish on paper exam and was sorted by their marks.  Crimson thanked the kami that he had made it to the first class, as they had the privilege of graduating faster than others. Crimson wanted to graduate as soon as possible, so he could help protect Konoha!

Once he got to the classroom though, cold feet struck him again. The classroom was huge! And the amount of people there was huge too! He could also make out some of the most prestigious clan members here, and there was even the granddaughter of the 3rd hokage.  Crimson sucked a deep breath and tried to naturally walk into the classroom to his seat.

There wasn’t a lot of empty seat, even though he had come very early to the academy. There was one, he noticed beside a boy with silvered hair that was emitting the most deadly aura he had ever seen. The boy was also glaring just as deadly at everyone who dare turn his way. Nope, he won’t take that seat, thank you.

There was another empty seat on the same row as the silver haired boy, this one was beside a blue haired girl who looked friendly enough but she seemed to also emitting a threatening aura too. But this aura was more of mess with someone I love and I’ll cut off your head kind of aura.

There wasn’t any other empty seat, Crimson noticed. Others probably gotten the hint too and stayed away so Crimson was left with no choice. Actually, any choice was better than to sit beside that silvered head boy who seemed to want to kill you the moment you turn your back to him.

“Hi,” The girl with the blue hair greeted him once he sat down.

Okay, she’s friendly. Good, this is a good sign.

“Hi too, I’m um- I’m Crimson Fist.”

He smiled sheepishly, even more when his voice came out squeaky, ( and it was already squeaky good gracious  ) but the girl just giggled and nodded her head.

“Don’t be nervous. I’m Azure Fang, it’s nice to meet you.”

“N-Nice to meet you t-too.”

Azure Fang? Why does that name seemed familiar…

“Oh! A new friend?” A boy with red eye – because Crimson could only see one of his eyes only – poked his head from behind Azure. “I’m Scarlet Blaze!”

B-Blaze? Scarlet Blaze? Other than the fact that he had one of the clans’ names that his mother had taught him to never mess with, his name also seemed familiar.

“And that, over the edge there is Midnight Blade.” Azure pointed her thumb at the said boy before leaning in close to him to whisper. “He’s a real softie though so don’t be fool by his angry scowl.”

Crimson blinks once, then twice as he let all this slowly sinking into him. He remembered why those names seemed familiar.

They were the name of the top 3 students that scored the highest in the on paper test, and even more surprising was the fact that they had the same score. Cheating was out of the possibilities since they were sitting at different halls. How did Crimson knew all this? Well, it was the talk of the town for quite a bit.

And right now, he’s sitting – and maybe also making friends – with the most dangerous people in his class. 

Kami why do you hate me?

 

“How did you even manage to do that?” Azure asked curiously once they had all huddle under a big shady tree. Today lesson was to do a transformation jutsu, one that Crimson had failed terribly. He was spread out under the shade, panting in exhaustion after their sensei had punished him a hundred lap around the field. Yes, he was slightly more on the chubby side but even for an average kid it was still exhausting!

“I don’t know…” Crimson covered his eyes with his flabby arms, trying to catch his breath and also trying to hide himself from the world. It was so embarrassing. Not only did he fail to do the jutsu, he had turned into something of a different thing. What did he even do actually?

Oh kami, so embarrassing.

“Cheer up, it wasn’t so bad!” Scarlet said encouragingly, patting Crimson on the stomach playfully making him letting out air he already didn’t have.

“How about we all train together during our free time? I think it would benefit everyone.” Scarlet suggested and Azure beamed at the suggestion, nodding her head in agreement. Midnight, who was leaning against the tree, just gave a small hum.

Crimson was touched, but he was also embarrassed.

“But I’m so slow. I’m just going to drag you guys down.” Crimson admitted and it hurts his pride to say that.

“Aw, don’t be like that. Success comes from hard work.” Azure said sweetly and tries to pry Crimson arm off his face. He needs some confidence booster.

“Beside, we haven’t even tried it yet. It is still too early to say anything.” Scarlet grinned and helped Azure wrestle with Crimson. The poor boy only let out a weak wail.

“Okay, Okay. I give up. You guys are right…” Crimson said as he sat up, fiddling with his fingers. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

“Eh, it’s only natural.” He heard Midnight said and he was surprised. Maybe Azure was right, underneath all that glares and scowl may lie a very soft softie that Crimson might never uncover. He laughed at that thought.

“Alright so it’s set then, whenever we are free, let’s train with each other! After school, during weekends or whenever it is, we will do it!” Scarlet’s enthusiasms was similar to those of his father. At that thought, he wondered if his parents are proud that he was able to make not one friend but three friends – yes, Midnight is considered as his friend now – on his first day at the academy. Crimson grinned widely and shoved a fist pump into the sky.

“Hell yeah!”  
  
They all grinned and Scarlet exchanged phone numbers with Crimson, they even exchange their address – although everyone in Konoha knows where the Blaze compound was – before Crimson parents came to pick him up. At the same time, the trio had taken their leave, saying they were waiting for Crimson to go home first since nobody should get left behind!  
  
As they parted ways, it was then did Crimson realized Midnight and Azure was taking the same way home as Scarlet, not to mention the fact that only Scarlet gave his address to him.  
  
Did the three of them live together?  
  
They don’t seem related though, well, maybe Midnight and Azure kinda look alike with their blue eyes but hmm, Crimson should do some research.  
  
“How was your day, honey?” Crimson mother asked him as they hold hands. Crimson beamed at her, white teeth visible to the world.  
  
“It was great! I learned some new jutsu, though I still have a long way to go to perfect it. And I also make three great friends today!”  
  
“That’s my boy.” There was hands ruffling his unruly orange locks and he couldn’t help but grinned wide till his cheeks hurt. There were butterflies again in his stomach, and it gave him a ticklish feeling.  
  
His dad pinched his chubby cheeks and said, loud and proud. “You’re going to be a strong ninja, Crimson. I believe it.”  
  
And Crimson believes it too, as he felt something igniting within him.        


	5. Who's that ninja?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four children decided to step up their game. Someone wants to join in the 'fun'.

“Multi- Shadow Clone Jutsu!”

Crimson cringed as he stared at two of his floppy, grey looking shadow clones as they limp around like jellies before disappearing in a poof.

“Ahahahahahahahahha."

He glared at Scarlet, who was laughing his heart out till tears brimmed his eyes. Azure gave a few gentle pats on his back as support.

“Sorry, Crimson but it was just too damn funny! You should have seen the look on your shadow clones!”

“Did they even have a look?” Crimson asked bluntly before shaking his head from this whole madness and dramatically crumbled to his knees. “Kami! I’ll never become a genin at this rate.”

“Aw cheer up, Crim. Your shadow clones were way better than Midnight.” Azure said supportively, one hand holding the clipboard of their requirement to pass the incoming exam.

They had been training together since the first time they met at the Academy four years ago and it was thanks to the three of them that Crimson was able to get this far. Everything was so difficult for him, but because of Azure’s teaching that made things simple, Scarlet’s guidance in chakra flow and Midnight’s explanations and show of techniques that he was able to be on par with the three of them, who, mind you, had been maintaining perfect score since the start. It was a blessing in disguise.

“My shadow clones are perfectly fine.” Midnight said defensively and Scarlet snickers. “Did you mean, shadow clone? Without the plural because last time I saw, you could only make one shadow clone.”

“And the jutsu is multi-shadow clone, not shadow clone jutsu.” Azure piped in.

Midnight frowned and make the hand sign, puff of smoke appeared but just like the same, only one perfectly replica of Midnight appear.

The boy scowled at this.

“We’re doomed.” Crimson flopped down on the smooth ground and stared up at the clear blue sky. Scarlet’s courtyard was always so tranquil, and this specific courtyard was used for training so they weren’t disturbing anyone with their rowdiness.

“Don’t give up, Crim! You too, Mid.” Azure cheered and Crimson was grateful of her gentle nature. When there weren’t any adults around, Azure was the one that always saved their sorry butts, healing their silly wounds that could have been avoided if they were more careful. She would always sigh, “Boys.” And sometimes they felt guilty too. So they treat her to ice cream after that. It was worth it.

“Middy just needs some more practice on chakra reserve. Crim needs some on technique and concentration so that his clone will be sharper.” Scarlet said as he plopped down on the ground. Midnight huffed in dissatisfaction and crossed his arms. “Teach me then, Scarlet. You’re good with chakra.”

“Aw thanks, honey. That's so sweet of you.” Scarlet said teasingly and links his arms with Midnight, leaning against him.

“I saw nothing.” Crimson covered his eyes and they all laughed out loud. Crimson was still confused how the three of them function. They were closed to each other to the point that skinship was normal.

He had seen the three of them taking a bath together, changing clothes together and even cuddling with each other during sleeping .He wonder how Azure feels, since she was the only girl here. Sometimes Crimson gets pulled into this too, during sleepover he felt Scarlet latching on his legs, Azure over his torso and Midnight chin on his head. It was like a sandwich, a loving, family sandwich and Crimson never wanted it to end.

Suddenly, Crimson stomach growled furiously and he knows it was his hunger pangs.

“Oops, looks like someone hungry~” Azure sing sang and Scarlet grins.  
  
“I heard someone is hungry.” Ibi-san popped his head through the door and grinned at the kids. “Just in time for lunch! Come to the dining room kids.”  
  
“Aye!”  
  
With that, the sound of unsynchronized footstep thumps on the wooden panel as they head into the dining room. Food here at the Blaze compound was always delicious, and the members were friendly too. Crimson knew that Midnight and Azure had a rough start in life, so he was glad that the two could finally find happiness here. Crimson knew they were happy now.  
  
“Thanks for the food.”  
  
They all clasped their hands together and bowed before Scarlet suggested they go out to town and do some ‘research’.  
  
Or was Scarlet excuse to go and watch other people training.  
  
Every time they go out, people would always look their way. Crimson wondered if it were the fact that Scarlet was from a prestigious clan, and his clan symbol must have been an attention drawer. Scarlet seemed to be used to all this though, as he continued to babble with them like they were talking about the weather.  
  
“I know a place we can kill two birds with one stone-“ Crimson brain racked to translate that proverbs, “walking on water is a good practice for chakra reserve and focusing the chakra to the feet will sharpen our focus.”  
  
Scarlet seemed to know a lot, Crimson wondered if he had gotten a head start in the ninja business.  
  
“Okay, lead the way then.” Midnight said with a nod and they all picked up the pace, Scarlet saying he knows a great waterfall for this training. Just as they closed in the area – Crimson could hear the calming sounds of water splashing – a strange feminine voice stopped them in their tracks.  
  
“Opps, sorry but this place is taken already.” A blond girl appeared in front of them, staring down with a smirk on her face. Somehow, Crimson went into defensive mood and stood in front of Scarlet and Azure, Midnight doing the same.  
  
“Fufufu~ Such cuties you all are.” She smirked. Behind her was a huge fan and Midnight glared when he saw not one but two village headband. Hidden Sand and Hidden Leaf.  
  
A traitor? He thought.  
  
“Fufufu. If you can beat me, I’ll let you pass through.” She said with a glitter in her eyes before she did a handsign and summoned not one, not two, but THREE shadow clones. Crimson could hear Azure gasped from behind him.  
  
“Who are you and what do you want with us?” Midnight snarls as he drew out his sword.  
  
“Fufufu, amateurs.” She smirked and drew out her fan. Everything was so fast. Crimson could feel the breeze against his face before the dust blinded his eyes and he knew the others were blinded too. There were movements around him and he heard the clash of metal against metal. Was that Midnight?  
  
“Regenerative Healing.”  
  
Green chakra glows around him and he could finally see again, in time to see Scarlet aiming fireballs at the mysterious ninja’s clones before they could attack them.  
  
“Thank you, Azure.” Scarlet said to her and gave a thumb up but his eyes were focused on Midnight fighting with the girl. Midnight was slightly shaking, and Crimson remembers something about Lighting was weak against Wind.  
  
He felt something tugging on his arm and was panicked that one of the girl clone had got him but it was Azure, who was shaking like a leaf. He saw how much she was suppressing it though and he felt something bubbling inside him. His friends- no, his family- was in danger!  
  
“Not yet!” Crimson shouts and almost naturally, he summoned a shield to Midnight, Scarlet and Azure.  
  
He saw the girl was surprised, as she started to back away, disappearing into the high trees.  
  
“Hmm, certainly exceeded my expectation.”  
  
“Oi! Damn, don’t run away!” Midnight growls and was ready to run up to her but Scarlet grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. It was enough time for her to flee and she did, but not before saying “When we meet again next time, I hope it will be on better terms.” She smirked and disappeared like the wind.  
  
There was an eerie silence around them before Midnight snapped at Scarlet.  
  
“Why did you stopped me?!” He turned to face the boy, shoving the hand on his shoulder off.  Scarlet held his gaze though, unfazed by the anger in front of him.  
  
“She isn’t worth you getting injured.”  
  
“I’m not injured, god damn it! She was hurting all of us!”  
  
“Even if you have your Lightning Armor, it doesn’t mean you’re invincible.” Scarlet said calmly. “If you chase after her, you’re only falling for her trap. Beside,” he frowned, “We’re stronger when we stick with each other.”  
  
It seemed Scarlet had struck a spot, as Midnight was breathing really heavily. But he isn’t fighting back now, and seemed to be accepting Scarlet words.  
  
“I’m… sorry.” Midnight muttered quietly, suddenly ashamed of himself. Scarlet smiled, but his smile was crooked, and his eyes were also glossy.  
  
He pulled Midnight into a tight hug, and ushered the other two also. So they stood there, hugging each other tightly for dear life, after an experience that could have torn them apart.  
  
Azure wasn’t shaking anymore, but she was crying now.  
  
Crimson also learned that he could shield others now, and he’s determining to get better.  
  
They were age 10 and 9 respectively and certainly not a Genin yet, but they know they could take on anything if they have each other.


	6. Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four children finally passed their tests, along with the revelation of the ninja that attacked them.

That incident had made them a better person overall.

And just in time for them to go through their Genin exam.

“Passed. Congratulations.” Iruka proudly hand Crimson his Hidden Leaf headband and his certifications.

Crimson felt like crying, and the fact that his parents were here taking pictures of him weren’t helping either.

“From now on, you are deemed as ninjas! However, you are not a true ninja yet until you had passed your chunin exam, which will take place in the next 4 years. During the wait, cultivate yourself to the fullest so you shall be prepared and pass the exam with flying colours. The Hidden Leaf Village put her hopes on you as the village future protectors!”

“That was totally practiced.” Scarlet whispered to them as they watch the Kakashi-sama gave out his speech. “The hokage is too lazy to think of a speech.”

“H-Hey!” Crimson hushed but he still laughed because it was the truth. Everyone knows that the hokage rather read Make-Out Paradise than reading a speech.

“I’m so proud of you all.” Crimson mother weeps and Crimson felt mildly embarrassed, another half was touched to the bone that he felt like crying too.

“You four are truly Konoha’s future savior. Don’t ever stray from your ninja’s way.” Scarlet father said to them, giving each an affectionate pat on the head.

Scarlet father was such an influential figure, he made head turns when he walk in. Even Crimson saw his father stuttering as he spoke with the man. But just like Scarlet, his father has a big heart, and was kind to everyone. He was especially grateful for Crimson parents for looking out after his son and his two adoptive children.

“Thanks father, thank you, mom.” Scarlet smiled brightly. Midnight and Azure also said their thanks the same way Scarlet did, and Crimson saw the way his mother cheeks flushed and how happiness brighten up her face.

“All parents are encouraged to join the tea session with the teachers.”

“Opps, there’s our signal. You kids be good with each other.” Crimson mother pinched their cheeks before walking away with her husband, arms link together.

Scarlet father smiled and gave a noogie at each one, much to the displeasure and amusement of the kids.

When all the parents had left to the meeting room, the children were free to do whatever they wanted, which was mingling around and basking in the aftertaste of success.

“Fufufu, looks like we meet again.”

The four of them freeze at the voice. They recognized it, it had haunt them in their dreams.

“You…” Midnight turned around to face the – god damn – smirking girl who was sporting Hidden Leaf headband around her neck.

“Why are you here?”  Azure spoke up bravely, she wasn’t afraid anymore. She was willing to face danger head on!

“What does it look like I’m here for? I’m just a genin like you guys.” She said with a smirk, her trademark fan tucked carefully on her back.

“Imposible. That level of skill is too much for a newly elected Genin.”

“Who said being newly elected Genin. I just had a head start, but shame, got lost on the road of life.” She giggled and walked over to them, her long blond hair swaying with grace.

“By the way,” She said with glee, looking over at Midnight and Crimson as she moves her blond bangs away. “Nice job with the shadow clone there. It was barely a pass.”

“Why you!” Midnight snarls, and shoved her to the nearest wall. This time Scarlet didn’t stopped him, and Crimson dared to peek at him, only to feel something inside his stomach drops.

Scarlet was clearly angry, his hands were clenched into fists. Crimson never saw Scarlet this riled up.

“Hey, you okay?” Azure gently tries to sooth him and Scarlet took a deep breath, Crimson could feel him counting one two three and another deep breath. 

“It’s just, she just insult you guys. What does she knows?!"

Scarlet was clearly furious about the girl. Crimson knew why, they had worked till the eleventh hour trying to prefect everything, he and Azure helping out the most. But Crimson knows during the time Azure goes to bed from exhaustion teaching the two boys chakra control, Scarlet took them outside in the courtyard and they trained over and over again under the moonlight until Scarlet himself had no chakra left to show. Midnight skin would pale under the stress, and Crimson himself felt himself getting a migraine from trying to concentrate. It was hard and tough, but they all were in this together.

Crimson immediately grabbed his arm, just in time since he looked as if he was about to latch to where Mindight and the girl were having a staring contest with each other.

“Oi, calm down now!” Crimson said in panic. They were also causing a scene as people were starting to gather around to see what’s all the fuss was about. 

“I’ll call the teacher!” Azure quickly said and she ran out.

Oh, they were so going to get into trouble.

 

“Do you understand now?" 

“Yes, Iruka sensei.” The five of them nodded their head in shame.

Iruka had just given them a lengthy lecture about communication and toleration. Crimson and Scarlet’s parents also gave their word respectively. Scarlet pouts at the word grounded but admit it was his fault anyway.

They shouldn’t have assumed the girl, who name was Breeze Dancer, as an antagonist and instead try to talk things out. If that didn’t work, then seek help from an adult, because they were obviously not adult enough to handle the problem.

Also they shouldn’t act on their feelings, and Breeze was reprimanded for sparking inappropriate comments too.

Turned out Breeze was a wanderer and had just return to Konoha after a mission from Suna. That was why she had the Hidden Sand headband because she was under Suna’s protection throughout the mission.

“Let’s just try to get along with each other next time, okay?” Azure squeaked nervously. Scarlet pressed his lips together and Midnight was still glaring but they all knew that the two would come around soon.

“That’s a nasty way trying to test our strength though.” Scarlet admits as he let out a sigh.

Breeze gave him a smile and tuck a stray hair strand behind her ear. “Sorry about that, old habit dies hard.

“Tell me about it.” Midnight grumbled under his breath, his sword was already sheathed back into its case.

“Alright, kids. Let’s go home now.” Scarlet father spoke up and Scarlet glance over at Breeze and Crimson, nodding his head.

“I’ll see you two around then.” He smiled and they all said their goodbyes before Azure, Midnight and Scarlet left with their father.

“How about you Crimson? Want to go home too?” His mother asked him. Crimson turned to look at Breeze, who was now staring mindlessly at the window.

“Maybe later.” He said to his mother, smiling a bit. “Mom and Dad go home first.”

“Okay, sweetie. Take care.” She kissed her son’s forehead and his father gave him a firm pat before whispering, ‘Youth’ and they both leave, leaving Crimson with Breeze.

“Um.” Crimson spoke up awkwardly, rubbing his neck. He could see Breeze looking at him curiously. Okay, he got her attention… Now what?

“Um, want to go have some tea?”

“Tea?”

Breeze blinked at him before giggling a bit. “Asking me out on a date now, aren’t you? Bold. I like that.”

Crimson blushed darkly at what Breeze was saying. Date? Guess it kind of sounded like a date. But who would date a chubby guy like him. Suddenly, the thoughts of rejection flashes into his mind but he quickly shake it off.

“So, where do we go?” Breeze said with a playful smile, reaching out and grasping his hand with her. Her hand was soft, and she was also as tall as him. Crimson just noticed, but Breeze was rather attractive too.

Oh, what did he get himself into?


	7. Earth and Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crimson wants to get to know Breeze a bit more.

Breeze looked around. Everywhere, people were smiling joyfully. The kids were running around without a care in the world, and merchants and adults were talking among themselves, exchanging the latest news and such.

Even sometimes the ninja on duty would be stopped by kind aunties, giving them gifts for their service.

It was so much different from what she saw in Suna.

“Um, here’s a nice place.”

Breeze was snapped out of her thoughts when Crimson called out to her, his squeaky voice and round eyes were staring at her curiously. Ah, yeah.

“Yes, it is a nice place.” She compliments as she looked at the place Crimson had taken them to. It was a small snack stall, decorated with small potted plants and flowers with a few tables and stools laid out for the customers.

“Um, my treat then.” Crimson said awkwardly, blushing a bit. Breeze found it rather cute, how he was making an effort to make Breeze feel at ease even after she had ‘hurt’ his friends.

“Thank you, Crimson.” Breeze smiled at him and watched as Crimson cheeks turned darker and how the boy was avoiding her eyes.

“You’re welcome…” Was his meek reply as he motions for Breeze to take a seat at the empty table while he went to the shopkeeper, tiptoeing to reach the counter top.

“Two green tea please.”

When Crimson set down their drinks, it was warm to the touch.

“You weren’t lying when you said we were going to get some tea.” Breeze chuckled amusedly and Crimson grinned, the tension in his shoulder loosens slightly.

“I can’t lie.”

Breeze sips the bitter, tasteless tea carefully. What an odd drink to give a girl. Looking back though, it seemed everybody was slightly different, and Crimson and her was not any different.

“Can I ask, how old are you?” Crimson asked politely, and he was looking at her from his constant glance at his tea. “You said you had a head start as a Genin…?”

Breeze nodded her head, and smiled. “I’m eleven. I jumped around and got accepted into an organization. But I had stopped that and now I’m back in Konoha and looking forward on passing the Chunnin Exam.”

She gave him a dazzling smile and saw surprised took over Crimson face. “I’m eleven too! And I just become Genin but you’re the same age as me and already a Genin! So cool!”

Breeze giggles softly but she felt something fuzzy inside her. What is this feeling? She wondered.

“Thank you, Crimson. I think you are also cool, since you are able to do amazing jutsu too.”

At this, Crimson face turned into embarrassment and he nervously pinched his chubby cheeks, glancing down at the table. “No... I’m not good yet. I can’t even perfect the Multi-Shadow Clone jutsu.” He muttered before standing up and looking at her in amazement, the table jolting slightly.

“But you can! You can make THREE shadow clones! Gah, so cool!!” Crimson flailed around and his squeaky voice attracted the look of people passing by. Breeze was also surprised by this energetic boy.

“I just had a longer time to train.” Breeze said calmly, but she was smiling wide and bright. “You will be cool too. You are already cool, honestly. Especially the moment when you generate that shields for your friends.”

“Ah… oh yeah.” Crimson blinked a few times and the shopkeeper came and gently coax him back into his seat. He was still perplexed though.

“I honestly don’t remember how I manage to do that actually.” Crimson admits and it caused him to tug at his spiked up hair. He had been thinking about it since the first time it had happened, but he never asked his friends. If he asked, for sure they would try to figure it out together, but with the incoming Genin exam and the stress of the Shadow Clone Jutsu, Crimson had shoved it to the back of his mind until now.

“I think,” Breeze leaned closer and pry Crimson hand away so he wouldn’t be tugging his ginger hair anymore. “I have an idea on it.”

Crimson stared at Breeze, who had – for the first time – a sincere smile on her face and he thinks they might actually hit it off.

 

“So you went on a date with her.”

“It was not a date!”

“Right.” Scarlet stared dully at Crimson as he told them about his time with Breeze. After they had finished their drinks, Crimson had offered to walk her home like the- um, gentleman he was but Breeze had told him she needed to meet up with the hokage so it was fine.

“She’s good! She’s just a lone wolf. Let’s give her a chance, please?”

“Hmm.” Midnight squinted his eyes judgingly but he wasn’t looking at anybody as he ran a cloth down his sword before sheathing it back into its case.

“I agree.” Azure said to them and stretched herself on the soft mattress. “From the way she had attacked us, she had only caused minor status effects like blindness and such. It didn’t held any deathly intend or anything.”

“Hmph!” Midnight scoffed at that and Azure gave him her most deadpan look ever.

“Put away that sword, Middy! We’re going to sleep now.” Scarlet nudged the silvered hair boy and Midnight reluctantly follows, tucking away his sword under the mattress. They all know better than to try to keep Midnight away even a half meter from his sword unless they have a death wish, or for Scarlet and Azure case, a shaking, shriveling mess.

Naturally, like every sleepover they always had, they moved into respective orders on the large, comfy mattress.

Azure was in the middle along with Scarlet. Beside Scarlet was Midnight and beside Azure was Crimson. It was something along the line of Scarlet and Azure being the most defensive-less – this earn Midnight a hard whack on the head by both of them – and Midnight and Crimson can guard them first if anything happens. Although Scarlet doubts anything could really happen while they were in the Blaze compound, with Elites ninjas keeping guard of the place at all times.

“Be prepared for the worst!”

Was what Azure would always say.

“I still think we should give Breeze a chance. Right now, she’s kind of alone.” Azure spoke up as she stared at the glow in the dark flame markings at the ceiling.

“Well, with that stick up attitude it’s no wonder she’s alone.” Midnight grumbled and Scarlet gave him a hard shove.

“You’re one to talk.” He glares but softens when Midnight hugged him for forgiveness.

“Then, its set. Our first mission as a Genin, is to befriend Breeze Dancer!”

“Ayee.” Came the shushed chorus reply before they all hoisted the blankets over each other and let sleep take over them.


	8. A new face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team arragements begins. Not everyone is quite happy with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that haven't realized yet, this was set after the 4th War but Naruto is not the hokage yet but is already married with Hinata and Boruto is still a baby. The parallels might not be quite the same - like the date of certain exam and the age to go up a rank yadadada - but I'll try my best to stay close to canon as possible. 
> 
> [ This is honestly a really self-indulge fic while exploring the main characters personality and life as a ninja - with some plot involves because I need more of them ] 
> 
> Onwards!!!

“I hate this.” Midnight grumbled grumpily and Scarlet resisted the urge to pat him on the back sympathetically.

“Well, at least you already know the people on your team.” Scarlet tried to reason, and Azure only sighed in defeat. “Me and Crimson had yet to meet this ‘Piko’ guy.”

“Piko is a weird name though.” Crimson muttered quietly and Azure nudged him on his shoulder, making Crimson squeal as his cute, soft, chubby limbs shook.

“That’s for insulting people’s name.” Azure said with no mercy. Crimson only pouts at her while Scarlet starts to look around for this Piko guy.

“Why do we get an all boy team while Midnight gets two girls on his team! That’s not fair.” Crimson whined out loudly, making dramatic hand gesture that caused Scarlet to laugh at the silly sight it made.

“Shut up, there’s nothing good about being stuck with that freaking Breeze Dancer.” Midnight hissed.

Yes, they just got their team arrangement today. Yes, they already knew the chance for them to be in the same team together was closer to none, especially since there were 4 of them.

But it didn’t cross his mind that he would be in a separate team with Scarlet and it was rather stupid of him to think they could actually be in the same team, seeing as the fact that Scarlet along with Azure had scored the highest in the whole Genin exam. Azure was best kunoichi, while Scarlet was the model student. Midnight had missed the target with his failure to generate a second perfect Shadow Clone.

But it still made him agitated to be away from his childhood companion and even though they live together, going on separate mission and not knowing what was going to happen during the mission caused Midnight blood to run cold.

“Easy there.” Scarlet whispered softly, one hand on Midnight pulse and the other let Midnight felt his  pulse too.

He hasn’t realized he was getting restless, and seeing the worry in Scarlet eyes made him felt eve more guilty.

“Don’t worry, Mid! Leave Scarlet to me, I’ll protect his cute little butt from any danger that comes!” Crimson proudly said and Scarlet laughed out loud.

“I think it might be the other way around. But I’ll look forward to it.” He grinned widely. “Also, I put Midnight care into you, Azure. You’re going to be dealing double the trouble now.”

Azure sighed at that. Finally, someone voiced out what she had been thinking. Not only was Midnight a handful on his own already, but add Breeze to the mix and Azure hopes she will come out sane.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Midnight asked Scarlet accusingly, jabbing his finger at Scarlet side and watched as the brunette scurried away.

“You know exactly what I meant.” Scarlet winked and Azure giggles at this.

“Oi, what are you kids still gathering around here for!” A teacher entered the classroom and the few kids that still lingered there all turned to look at him.

“Hurry to your respective team gathering spot to meet up with your jonin teacher. Don’t be late on your first day!”

“Well, that’s our cue.” Crimson slung his arm around Scarlet small shoulder and give a peace sign. “Try to get along with Breeze, okay.”

Midnight just huffed and crossed his arm as he reluctantly watch Crimson dragging away Scarlet, who keep giving him thumbs up at him and Azure.

“We should go too.” Azure spoke up and she gently touched Midnight already prominent biceps, the touch eased away the tension from the male.

Midnight nodded his head and gave Azure a small smile. “Let’s go then.”

 

Scarlet wasn’t nervous, he had Crimson by his side. But he can’t shake off the feeling of resentment at the adjustment. He and Midnight haven’t separate since the day he offered him to live together. Then 4 months later, Azure joined the family. It’s the first time they weren’t going to be doing things together and it felt odd.

“Hey, relax.” Crimson voice broke through his train of thoughts. His friend placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and flashed a bright smile.

“I’m here for you! And Azure and Midnight got each other so they’re good too.”

Scarlet smiled and leaned back on the roof railed, sighing softly. “Sorry, Crim. Didn’t mean to make you worry.”

Crimson only grinned wide at him, as if he understood him just like how Azure and Midnight did, and maybe Crimson did understand him. He was just like a family member now.

“Um… H-Hello?” A timid voice made Scarlet and Crimson looked ahead towards a scrawny boy, slightly taller than the two of them peeking his head out from the roof entrance.

“Piko?”

They both asked in unison and the boy squeaked before bowing at them constantly. Scarlet and Crimson started to panic at his erratic motions, worried that he might break his back with all that bowing.

“Y-Yes! I’m P-Piko. Please take good care of me.”

“Ah, Piko! No need for that.” Crimson walked over and grabbed him strongly by the shoulder. Piko let out a squeak, and despite the advantage in height, he still looked up at Crimson figuratively.

“Relax! We’re teammates now so let’s just chill with each other.” Crimson grinned and with an arm slung over Piko’s shoulder, he dragged the boy over towards Scarlet was.

“True.” Scarlet smiled, before looking around. “Sensei sure is late.”

“A-Ah, yes!” Piko squeaked and Crimson laughed from his reaction. “You’re a funny one.” Crimson grinned.

“O..Oh, t-thank you.” Piko had a small blush on his cheeks, and he was also smiling sheepishly.

“Well, sensei might want us to make an introduction but let’s just introduce ourselves first.” Scarlet walked over and reach a hand out to Piko, grinning.

“I’m Scarlet Blaze, Konoha Genin!”

Piko looked at the hand outstretch in front of him and shakily grabbed hold of it, looking at Scarlet in awe.

“Y-You’re the model student, right?”

“Yup!” Crimson interrupted, slinging his arm over Scarlet shoulder. “That’s him alright. I’m Crimson Fist.” He hold out his fist towards Piko, who was confused at the whole gesture but Scarlet motion him to fist bump it. It was awkward, but it was a start.

“You two are so cool!” Piko beamed brightly before his insecurities once again took over him. “And I’m just… Piko the dead last.”

“You were Piko the Dead Last.” Scarlet said while looking at Piko confidently. Crimson nodded his head in agreement.

“Together, we’re going to become the best ninjas Konoha had ever seen!” Crimson yelled out loudly and Scarlet laughed, one forefinger in his ear. “Because we are-!”

“Team 3!”

 

“Damn it.”

Midnight grumbled under his breath and Azure finally lost it. She gave a whack on Midnight’s head, taking no pity when the boy let out a startled cry.

“Will you stop that already! That was like the millionth times you said those words.”

“Fufufu, snow boy misses his fire already. I guess being away from him makes you more _colder_ then.”

“Breeze!”

Azure said in exasperation, watching as Midnight once again get riled up and started to withdraw his sword.

“Kids! Behave yourselves.”

Konohamaru sighed at his new genins’ interaction. When Kakashi had asked him to become a Jonin teacher, Konohamaru was willing since it would be a good practice for when he have to couch Naruto’s son, Boruto.

But why does he have to get the worst genin match up out of the whole Academy. Everyone knew of Breeze Dancer’s snarky attitude, and mix it up with Midnight Blade short-tempered traits and Konohamaru just got the worst luck in whole Konoha.

“Sorry, sensei.”

They all apologized, one is less sincere than the other and he just sighed deeply. He needs to think of a way to make them get along with each other. Not to mention about the first test, hmm

“Have you heard of the bell test?”

That had all three of them looking at him curiously. Ah, always work like a charm.

He took out two bells and dangles it over their heads, the chiming noise rings out. Then he grinned wide like a maniac.

 

“Our sensei is so cool!” Crimson shouted loudly in excitement as they all sat down under a flourishing sakura tree.

They were sitting in a circle, all six of them. Yes, Scarlet had dragged Piko to his compound, much to the boy embarrassment.

“He looked like a wise person, slightly rugged too.” Scarlet said as he recalls his flashback meeting their Jonin teacher.

His name was Hiro Nagasaki and he was an expert in Kekkai Genkai.

“There’s a reason why the three of you are in the same team. Do you know why?” His grouchy voice booms over the three Genin and his lone eye observed them carefully. Scarlet wanted to reply, but finds himself intimidated by the aura his teacher was giving them.

“You, the boy with the ginger hair.” He called out and Crimson was startled as he stood straight.

“Y-Yes Sir!”

“You possessed the Earth attribute and within you flows a Wood Style attribute.” Crimson gawks at his sensei when he told him that he might actually have a Kekkai Genkai inside him, which was impossible since he didn’t come from a family of bloodlimit.

Then Hiro sensei turned towards Piko, whose shoulder shook in fear.

“Ice Style.” His scarred face stared straight at the boy and Piko was overwhelmed with the need to hide from the securitizing gaze and was thankful that Hiro-sensei had turned his attention away from him.

“And you,” He started, glaring at Scarlet. The boy could feel his palm starting to sweat which is weird since he deal with adults like this on a daily basis. “You already aware that you possess a bloodlimit, coming from your clan heritage.”

“Yes, S-Sir.” Scarlet squeak, “But Sir, I have no idea what my bloodlimit is.”

Hiro-sensei looked thoughtful for a second as he continued to stare down at Scarlet, Crimson and Piko. He hummed. “That’s why you three are here, to bring out the skill in you.”

They all make an ‘o’ noise and nodded obediently. Hiro-sensei then started to circle around, seizing them from head to toe.

“You three must train hard to be the best ninja to serve and protect Konohagakure. Weakness is not an option.”

At the top of the roof, his voice booms through the air. Sitting there with just the four of them sent a thrill down the genin spine.   

“So you’re like the bloodlimit group?” Midnight asked with one brow raised pointedly in the air. He winced when Scarlet reach out to place another plaster on his cheek.

“Kinda. But I don’t think I have a bloodlimit though.” Crimson admit and he truly believes he doesn’t have one but oh well, their sensei knows way more than him anyway.

“I-I don’t think I have one e-either.” Piko squeak out as he fumbles with his hand, timidly glancing at the new friends he made. Azure gave a sweet smile and gently pats the taller boy pink hair.

“It’s okay, don’t need to have a bloodlimit to be an amazing ninja.”

“Definitely.” Scarlet nod his head in agreement at what Azure said before finally leaning back on Midnight’s shoulder, finishing patching up the wounded boy.

“So what about you guys? Why does it look like you three just got thrown into a room with wild beast?”

At this, Midnight growls and glared at Breeze, who return the looks with a snarky smirk. Azure only sighed and shook her head.

“Long story. And definitely something I don’t want a repeat.”

With that the girl sprawl herself over Breeze’s and Crimson laps and closed her eyes, enjoying the shade under the big sakura three.

There was a grunt and a rustle, also a squeak by Piko as he was manhandled into Scarlet’s arms and all six of them starts to settle down, getting ready for their daily evening nap. It was a long day today and tomorrow was going to be even longer, as it was their first training day.


	9. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 3 decide to do some bonding together. Things turn out better than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! This chapter is a bit lengthy and a joy to write. Its probably would be an update after a while since I will be entering university soon.
> 
> Oh well, enjoy! Comments are much appreciated.

“Argh!”

  
Scarlet was thrown back onto the dirty ground by Crimson stone punch, hard and straight at his gut. He had to grit his teeth to hold back any more embarrassing noises. A few feet away, Crimson quickly gets into his defensive stance, no time to bath in glory of literally throwing Scarlet off guard.  
His breath hitched as he felt a cold run down his spine, eyes dancing widely at the tall looming tree. There was movement in his right and it took all his will not to turn towards it but then he caught sight of a tuff of pink hair and he immediately gave the ground around it.

  
Shit.

“Gotcha.”

There’s something prickling in his back at what seemed to be needles and he felt his control slipping away, falling limply to the ground.

“Heh, so much for being the hardest and most defensive out of all of us. Nice job, Piko.”

Crimson grumbled at the sound of Scarlet’s voice, could hear the smug in them and he throws a stink eye at the smaller boy. “Said the one who got thrown to the ground.”

He can see Piko’s timid form dropping down from a tree and stood beside him, quickly removing the paralyzing needles – earning a grunt from the victim – and start to heal him.

“Sorry, Crim.” Piko muttered gently and honestly Crimson isn’t even mad, instead he’s actually pretty proud and would definitely ruffled the freckled boy if it weren’t the fact that he can’t even move.

“Good work, genins.”

Suddenly their sensei appeared near them nearly scaring them all. “Hiro sensei really need to stop scaring us.” They all thought.

“You saw the importance of keeping your defense up, as well as maintaining your offence.” Hiro-sensei started to sum up today’s training and motion them to follow him, the three genins diligently complies.

“Now, we shall mediate and get a hold of our inner self. They say your biggest enemy is yourself.” Hiro sensei gracefully sat down on the ground, crossed legged and posture straight. “This will also make you understand yourself better, so you know what you are capable of.”

The three Genins immediately sat around in a circle around their teacher and started to mediate, letting the silence of the forest filled the air.

Scarlet focused deeply. He felt something stirring low in his guts. It was hot and electrifying. That was something he wasn’t familiar with, it was a jolt straight through his nerves.

Piko tried to do the same, swallowing down the fear and anxiety he gets whenever he’s around their sensei. When he could overcome them, he felt a comforting cold spread through is veins, through the path of his chakra. Was this what the ice-style they were talking about?

“Crimson, calm down. The ground is shaking.”

Hiro-sensei cracks an eye open to stare at his tensed student and Crimson immediately unwinds, having caught up in his meditation that he didn’t realized he was exerting chakra through the environment. Beside him, Scarlet let out a snort.

“Shut up.” Crimson hiss. It wasn’t his fault that meditation felt so good. He half expected Scarlet to explode in flames by now.

“I have better aware of my surrounding to be exploding into flames, Crim.” Scarlet snickers. “Sides’ Piko can just put me out.” With that he turned to wink at said boy, causing Piko to spluttered.

“Hmm, seems like you three are getting a better understanding of your abilities now.”

“Yes, sensei!” The three of them chirps and Hiro-sensei briefly let a smile before standing up.

“Get rest. The next training, you will be assign your first A-level mission.”

With that, their sensei quickly disappeared as fast as he arrived, leaving the three of them to gawk at the empty space.

“Okay… that was strange.” Crimson finally spoke up after a while.

“Well, Hiro-sensei is really strange. And I’ve seen a lot of strange things.” Scarlet said with a shrugged of his shoulder before grinning at his friends.

“So what are we gonna do now?”

“Um…” Piko timidly voice out. “H-How about some team bonding session?”

Both Crimson and Scarlet eyes sparkled brightly at the mention of it. Scarlet, because he was always the social butterfly and Crimson, he was proud that Piko was really starting to warm up.

“That’s a great idea!” Crimson grinned and gave a firm pat on the pink-haired boy’s back. “What should we do?”

“U-Um, how about getting to know each other more?” Piko offered with a shy smile. “I-I know we always hang out but it was never just the three of us. I-If we’re gonna be a time, why don’t we- um..”

“I understand you, Piko-chan.” Scarlet stood on his tiptoes and ruffled his hair. “So where should we go?”

“Well, we always go to your place, Scarlet.” Crimson said, “How about your place Piko? Mine is good too.”

“O-Oh… my place isn’t e-exactly homey…” Piko said quietly, fumbling with his fingers as he stared down at the ground.

Scarlet and Crimson exchanged glances at this.

“My place then.” Crimson exclaimed as he swung his arm around Piko’s shoulder, already dragging the boy the way to his home, with Scarlet following.

||||||||||||||||||||||||

“So… what should we talk about?”

Crimson drawls out as he lies sprawled on his bed with Scarlet sitting with his back on the wall and Piko’s legs dangling off the bed.

Scarlet chuckled and as he reach out for a cookie Crimson mother had kindly baked of them decided to start. “How about telling each other more about our personal lives? I’ll start first.”

He then leaned forward with his legs crossed, grinning widely. “I’m Scarlet Blaze, a single child and a proud member of the Blaze clan. My attribute is Fire and I hate alcohol.”

“You have drunk before?!”

Scarlet shot Crimson a sly grin. “This can get pretty wild at one of those clans meeting. But the feeling of alcohol down my throat isn’t something I want to experience again.” He makes a small scrunched up face and Piko chuckled.

“Isn’t it just a burning feeling? Aren’t you already used to the burning feeling since you are um, a fire ninja after all.”

“Hey, if it was that, then I wouldn’t need the help of medical ninjas like you, Piko-chan.” Scarlet pouts.

“You got a point.” Crimson muttered and beams. “Guess it’s my turn now.”

“I’m Crimson Fist.” With that, Crimson thumbed his chest a few times. “I’m also a single child and uh – I don’t actually came from any spectacular clan or something but I’m still gonna be the best ninja Konoha has ever seen!”

Both Scarlet and Piko made catcalls at this and caused Crimson to blush a bit.

“Uh- I’m a earth attribute and I love vegetables.”

“Wow, wasn’t expecting that.” Scarlet whistled a bit.

“Do you have a garden, Crimson-san?” Piko asked curiously.

“I do!” At this, Crimson beams brightly and got an idea. “We should all do gardening together sometimes. Scarlet, don’t you got a place to garden on that big compound of yours?”

“I think we do- I think?” Scarlet smiled sheepishly. “But I know we got a hot spring.”

“A hot spring?!” Scarlet backed up a little when he suddenly get an eyeful of Crimson and Piko’s shocked faces.

“Calm down, we can all go there if you guys want.” He chuckles.

“Definitely.”

After another round of cookies, they all prepared to hear about the stories of their last remaining teammate.

“So Piko, mind telling us about yourself?” Crimson said, crumbs on his cheeks which Scarlet’s quickly wiped it away while muttering messy eater under his breath.

When the attention all turned to him, Piko glanced down at the creamed colour bed sheets, picking on it a little as he took a deep breath.

“My name is Piko. My clan has been destroyed.”

Crimson accidentally dropped his cookie when he heard this while Scarlet frowned, suddenly his attention double. He have to hear this.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

“Oh shit.”

“Scarlet, language.”

Crimson reprimanded strictly, yawning as he watched Scarlet getting up and off the bed, scrambling to pick up his orange jacket

“Sorry, Crim. Its just- gosh how did I get so careless?!”

“Well, for your information, we just brawled our eyes out after hearing Piko’s backstory and then proceed to play spin the bottle and truth or dare and then watched some classic movies. It was totally a boy’s day out.”

“Yes, we got pretty distracted too.” Piko giggled a little, feeling better after everything.

“Oh yeah, I’m so glad I had fun because I’m gonna so get my head chopped off.”

“Gonna get grounded? It’s not even that late yet.”

Crimson drawls out from where he was sprawling on the bed, rolling over to crawl over Piko’s lap so he could watch Scarlet’s miserable effort to make himself look presentable and not as if he had just do summersault on a pile of pillows and blankets.

“Not really…” Scarlet stops combing his hair and turn to look himself in the mirror, “It’s Midnight. He usually get worry if I’m home late.”

“Oh.” Crimson and Piko both turned to look at each other before quickly motion for Scarlet to hurry up and get home already.

“Jeez, I’m going- I’m going.” With that, Scarlet rushed out of the window since it was quicker the ninja way. “Thanks for today by the way! I had fun.”

When Scarlet was out of view, Crimson turned to look at Piko. “You wanna stay over?”

Piko in turned look at Crimson with a slight blush and nodded. “Sorry to intrude.”

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| 

Out in the moonlight, Scarlet let his thought wander. He already noted the presence of one of his clan’s ninja that was in charge as his bodyguard. “At least my whereabouts were being notified.” He thought.

Then his mind wandered back towards the conversation they had in Crimson’s room, about Piko’s past. It was the same as Azure, except instead of death by diseases, they died being killed.

Scarlet wondered how Piko felt to watch his family member being murdered, the feeling of hopelessness as he lost the people he loved. He couldn’t save him, for he was too young to learn any medical ninjutsu, and it was too dangerous for him to step into the fight. He might also be killed.

Scarlet felt his heart clenched tightly. Life as a ninja meant that you faced death all the time, but Piko wasn’t a ninja at that time. He was just a child. Maybe that’s why Piko was so- jumpy.

It reminded him of Azure, who was also helpless, hopeless to save her family and she used to carry death in her eyes.

Scarlet gritted his teeth. He couldn’t imagine having to bear that feeling of uselessness, not being able to save his family as they died in front of him. It was –unimaginable. He was a hope to his clan, their prodigy and he will try his hardest to be the best for the one he loved.

It took him a while than he expected to reach home –maybe all that thinking slowed his step – and when he walked into the compound, he could already sense it, no need for him to read the looks his relatives was sending him.

He’s screwed.

He didn’t even have to go to their room. Midnight was already waiting the moment he stepped into the main corridor.

“Where were you?!” The sliver-haired boy practically seethed, arms crossed.

From behind, Scarlet could see Azure, who had her hands pressed together as if in apology and Scarlet mentally told her it’s okay because she then proceed to leave the two teens alone.

“Hello to you too, Middy.” Scarlet offered a smile as he closed the door and toe off his shoes. Midnight doesn’t even look half amused at this.

“Sorry, I went to Crimson’s house today.”

At this, Midnight raised a brow. “And?”

“And I didn’t realized that it was getting late. We were all bonding! Can’t help that I got, uh –slightly caught up in the moment.”

That was probably not the best thing to say, since Midnight face suddenly turned sour and – sad?

“I was… worried.” He said quietly, and Scarlet heart squeezed a little. So he strides to the already taller teen, wound his arm around Midnight waist and hugs him tightly, so that Midnight knows.

“I’m here. I’m so sorry to make you worried; I can’t say it won’t happen again.” He whispered softly, hearing Midnight whimpers in the crook of his neck so he hugs tighter.

“Have trust in me, Midnight. I care about you too, and I believe you can take care of yourself. Just because you’re not with me, doesn’t mean I’m in danger.”

He pulls back to take a look at his childhood companion, wiping the slight wetness on his cheek and smile.

“We always trained together, and we help make each other strong. So that we can protect each other and ourselves, right?”

Midnight gave a small nod and glance away. Scarlet continued to smile.

“Come on.” He took hold of Midnight’s clause hand. “Company me to dinner and then we go to the hot spring together. Maybe Azure wants to join us too. Does that sound better?”

Midnight only nods. As he leads them to the kitchen with Azure excitedly following – how did she appear, Scarlet had no idea – he knows Midnight anxiety will fade, albeit it was going to take a while.

He glanced a bit to side, caught Midnight staring at him and grinned as he saw a flush taking over the pale male’s cheek. A tangle mess of emotion Midnight was, but Scarlet couldn’t imagine a life without him.

“Stop being sappy, boys. You’re making me feel left out.” Azure dramatically took a seat across Midnight at the dining table, and Scarlet chuckled as he took a seat on the middle front, the maids gracefully setting down the meal for their young master.

“What are you talking about, Azu-zu.” Scarlet playfully teased her and they both leaned close, wearing coy smiles at each other and then Azure pecks Scarlet cheek lightly, indulging in the gawk Midnight did.

“Okay, now I’m the one being left out.”

Midnight wasn’t going to admit, but they all saw the pout he was trying to hide.

“You already had you share just now.” Azure childishly poked her tongue out at her adopted brother.

“Hey now, don’t be mean to each other.” Scarlet laughed, “I constantly feel left out during training. How about that?”

“Can’t help that one.” Azure pouts. “Eat your food, Scarlet.”

“Stupid team arrangement.” Midnight grumbles and the brunette tried not to choke on a seaweed from concealing his laughter.

“Hey, at least we get to make some pretty cool friends, right?”

“Yeah.” Azure nodded, “Breeze’s is a really amazing ninja.” There was a small swooning noise coming from the blue haired girl.

Midnight only grunted but there was a small flush on his cheek now.

“Oh, what’s this?” Azure suddenly leaning against the table towards Midnight, grinning cheekily. “Midnight’s blushing~ Thinking of Breeze, are you?”

“N-No!”

“Mhm?” Scarlet blinks curiously half-way from finishing his rice. “Do you like Breeze, Middy?”

“W-What?!” Midnight nearly screaming in surprised, his face now turning pale. “I-It’s not like that. She uh- saved me during our last mission. I was, just remembering it, that’s all…”

“Of course.” Azure chides lightly. “We all know you only have eyes on this one person since forever~~”

At this, Scarlet eyes starts to blink and stares owlishly at his two friends. “Midnight got a crush on someone? Who?”

“Azu!!!”


	10. A Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, the genins are on a very important mission, and even more interesting, it's their first ever joint mission together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry for the long hiatus. College really keeps me busy. I've been piling up all the chapters since writing helps me relax, yeah!  
> Also, very very big thank you to those that read and enjoys this fanfic. It really makes me feel warm in my heart, I haven't given up on this story! I enjoy writing P&P and I hope you guys enjoyed it too. 
> 
> Also note that for now on, this story will be based on the mc's old profile since -coughcough- i've no longer been playing the game. Internet to crappy to load the game and my hectic schedule really leaves me no room for it huhu. But I'm happy to see that the game and forum got some new and cool update! 
> 
> Enjoy the story!

“Stay close to each other, genins.”

Konohamaru instructed the six genins carefully before they all depart through Konoha main gates to the Land of Mist.

As Scarlet followed their two Jonin teachers at the front, he felt something bump his shoulder and tilted to the side to see Midnight, who even though kept a poker face, had a bright shine in his eyes.

“You’re happy, aren’t you.” Scarlet whispered teasingly, which the other only scoffed.

Behind them was Azure and Piko, walking side by side. Piko was blushing, and his nervousness was showing since this was Team 3 second A level mission, while for Team 11, he heard this was their fifth A-level mission already. They must be really durable, and as Piko shyly glanced towards Azure, who was way smaller and petite than him, he was amazed that she could take it on. This was also why he was getting jitters walking next to her.

Azure just continues to look at Piko from time to time confusedly.

Behind them all, Crimson was chatting animatedly with Breeze, who seemed to be amused with the chat they are having.

“Hey, isn’t it cool that we can have joint missions like this.” Crimson gleefully said. Breeze nodded her head.

“Joint mission saves time and still give us genins the experience of an A-level mission.” Breeze voice dropped low though, as she glance over to their teachers. “However, I’ve heard that this mission is going to be rougher than what we usually get.”

Crimson tried not to look nervous, but he couldn’t help fiddling with his cloak. “W-Well six is better than three. I’m sure we can take anything on if we believe in ourselves.”

He pumped up his fist and Breeze smiled fondly at the male, giving a slight nod. “Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright genins, remember what we brief you about. Go in there, save the children and get out.” Hiro looked at each of them in the eye, the corner of his lips turned downward. Beside him, Konohamaru also looked serious as they standby an eerie looking forest. Just ahead was the cave that held the captives. Scarlet eyes tried not to dart wildly, but he heard a lot of stories of missions in caves that ended up wary.

“There are a total of 36 children inside the cave. The success of the mission depends on saving them all.” Hiro continued. “If you meet enemies, fight. Your sensei and I will be dealing with our own mission just east of this location.”

“Failure is not an option. However, try to come out of this alive.” Konohamaru added, before pulling six kunais with a tag out of his cloak and handing them one each. “If anything goes wrong, you know how to use them.”

The six genins all nodded their heads before their sensei left them. Now alone on their own, they turned their heads to Breeze.

The female first gave a smile, before putting on a serious expression. As leader of this mission, Breeze had already thought of a plan.

She crouched down to the ground and start drawing the sketch of the cave on the soil.

“Alright, so here’s the plan. Scarlet, Azure and Crimson will go inside and rescue the children. Midnight, Piko and I will stand guard at the mouth of the cave to make sure nobody will enter inside. I will lend you some of my clones to make this mission easier.” Breeze traced the stick around, gliding it across many quickly drawn cambers. “This is where we estimate the children will be.”

She then looked over at Crimson, Scarlet and Azure. “If anything goes wrong, you guys know what to do.”

They all nodded their heads before they made their way to the cave. Perching stealthily on a branch, they survey the entrance. When it looked like there weren’t any ninja on guard, the rescue team immediately set off inside, leaving the other three to stand by the entrance.

Breeze, Midnight and Piko stood at the mouth of the cave, with their backs turned from it. All of them drew out their weapons and waited with stilled breath.

“What are the percentages of this mission completing without severe injuries?” Midnight glanced over at Piko, who was even paller on the face. But Piko replied steadily.

“79%.” He said, “10% the injuries will be distributed with all of us, 10% one will take all the hit, 1% chance of death.” The other two visibly flinched at the mention of death. After all, 2 years of bonding had made them rather attached to each other.

“That’s a pretty high odd.” Breeze commented, and she tried not to show her nervousness but Piko offered her a gentle smile, but his eyes were sympathetic.

“Yeah… it is.”

 

* * *

 

 

The cave was deeper than any of them had expected. Scarlet thought that they had been running at full speed for quite some time now, but he ordered them to slow down when he predicted that they were closer to where the captives were. If a fight were to happen, they couldn’t risk being out of breath.

“Be careful…” Scarlet whispered as they leaned by the cave’s cold wall, edging closer to an open cavern with a small light shining out of it.

Exchanging glances with each other, they dove inside the cavern, weapon out. Crimson eyes widen as Scarlet let out a sigh of relief and Azure had run past them and towards the cowering children. Breeze also lend her many clones to them, as each one of them crouch at the frighten children gently.

“There’s so… many of them!” Crimson gasped. And all of them look worse for wear.

One of them visible flinched as Azure tried to heal him and Scarlet make quick work of unchaining them. They didn’t even ran, just standing there watching with fearful eyes.

“It’s alright! We’re here to save you.” Azure tried to assure the poor children and as if a loading was completed, one by one stared to surround them, crying.

Scarlet swears all of their hearts just shattered at the broken sight. How traumatic must it been for them? Treated badly and chained in this murky dark cave.

“We need to hurry.” Crimson stated and they all conjured up enough shadow clones to carry all of the children. Breeze shadow clones were a real helping hand, and as if the girls seemed to noticed, they all smile at the trio’s way.

“Heh.” Scarlet grinned and he glanced over, all of their shadow clones loaded with the children. There’s even three on him currently. “Let’s go!”

They dashed out, the fear of being followed crawls on their back, but the pitiful whimpering of the children fuel them. Scarlet kept chanting in his head, hoping nothing bad happens.

Well, the ninja life really isn’t that easy.

“Did you really were so naive to believe we just let you have your way?”

The voice shocked them all, but they didn't have the luxury to stand around. Making quick evaluation of their surrounding - how many enemies are there? How far was the entrance? How close were the enemies? - They prepared to fight.

“Saving the children is our priority!” Crimson shouted as he blocked an incoming kunai. The children whimper in their arms and Scarlet clenched his teeth.

Azure chaos can put the enemies in disarray, but it’s too risky. They need something to immobile them.

Quickly, he turns back and created a fiery breath, blocking the enemies’ view of them.

“Crimson, take him and go! I’ll buy us time to alert Breeze and the others.” Scarlet tossed a frozen boy he was carrying to Crimson as his makes more clones for the other two and the clones quickly continue their way. Crimson and Azure both spare them a spectacle glance but what other choice do they have?

“Brat!” The fire disappear in smoke and the cave rattles around him. Scarlet took a step back as a man emerge from the madness, sword out. The brunette gulps.

_Focus, Scarlet. Remember your training._

He managed to dodge the man’s attack but more start to surround him. The ground underneath him shook, forcing him to leap upward.

“Don’t try to run!” The man comes to him and Scarlet brace his arm out.

“I’m not running away!”

_Now!_

He sidestep the man, taking advantage of his clumsy form in the air and grabbed his shoulder, placing the seal on him. The Red Lotus envelope the man, causing him to let out a shrill scream and as Scarlet drops to the ground, he spread the seal on the ground, trapping the enemies within the radius.

“Secret Technique: Seal Of the Red Lotus!”

Immediately, veins erupted from the ground before coiled around the bodies and something different happen. The bodies were encased in Lotus, and he felt a surge of power coursing through him. Taking advantage of the situation, he quickly flee to the entrance of the cave, seeing as the fact that the enemies are immobile, _in such a weird way too._

 _The heck was that._ Scarlet thought to himself. What’s weird is how he felt. He felt energetic all of the sudden.

He saw the light coming from the entrance of the cave and almost let out a sigh of relief, but he knows he can’t relax yet.

As he emerges out to the open, Midnight quickly sealed the entrance off and without a second glance; they all quickly ran to the location where their sensei’s were waiting.

 


	11. Something on Your Mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After successfully rescuing the children, the Genins all had a word with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update!
> 
> Trying to build up their characterization, and what better way that to make them interact with each other? Because I'm a sucker for fluff.

They were all gathered around in a hideout somewhere inside the Hidden Land Of Mist. There were ninjas around the dimly lit halls, keeping guard for unknown danger. Scarlet spared a glance over the quivering children opposite of them, being inspected by elite ninjas and their sensei.

 

Suddenly, he felt someone touch his shoulder and couldn’t help but jolt in surprised. He turned around and saw Midnight frowning down at him. 

 

“You alright?” The silver haired boy asked and Scarlet consider the question. He wanted to brush it off, saying like usual, its nothing. But something been bothering him ever since he had gotten out of the cave.

 

Scarlet shook his head and gave the other a smile. “Its nothing, Middy. Dont worry.” 

 

Midnight stared at him for a few second before letting out a sigh and he squeezed the brunette’s shoulder. “... Alright. If you say so.” 

 

The pair was then approach by their other friends, who each had a look of concern and exhaustion on their face. 

 

“This mission is really dragging out long.” Crimson groan softly, head resigning in defeat. Breeze just give the male a comforting pat on the shoulder. “Hang in there.” 

 

Azure looked around, chin propped on one hand, her face in deep thinking. “The children that we saved… they turned out to be pretty high profile individuals.” 

 

“But they were severely traumatized too.” Scarlet added, they all were staring at the group of children huddling with each other for dear life. Each time a ninja walked close or approach them, they all flinch and let out brokens sob. It really was a devastating site. 

 

“They were very malnourished too.”  Crimson sigh, his hand pulling the strand of his hair roughly. “Makes me feel guilty that I was such a gluttony in the past.” 

 

At this, they all chuckled slightly. Azure smiled at the ginger head and gently pries his hand off. “That’s a thing of the past already. Look at how much you’ve grown now.” 

 

Crimson tried not to blush at the compliment but it really made him happy hearing that, especially when all his friends were grinned at him. 

 

“Yeah Crimson! You became a man now!” Scarlet hollers at him, causing the blush on his face to darken. 

 

“O-Oi! Don’t say it like that, dude.” Crimson couldn’t help but cover his burning cheeks in embarrassment while Scarlet just continue to cackle at him. 

 

“I see you guys are all having fun.” 

 

All the Genin nearly squeak in shock as they turned around to see Hiro-sensei staring down at them. 

 

“Ah, geez Sensei!” Azure held her fist up in the air, a pout on her lips. She heard about Hiro-sensei from the others, how he was ‘mysterious’ and ‘unexpected’ because despite the rough and tough look the guy gives off, the boys had told that their sensei was very funny  _ sometimes. _

 

Azure don’t know how that’s possible. 

 

Almost has if sensing Azure thought, the slanted gaze of Hiro-sensei crinkles slightly as the man himself smiled. Or smirk, Azure can’t tell behind that bandana. 

 

“You guys are really one of a kind.” Hiro-sensei let out a pleased sigh, hands on his waist as he look over the genins one more time. “You lots are as strange as your brightly coloured outfits.” 

 

Hearing this, Scarlet covered his lips as his shoulder shook with laughter. He had to turn around away from his sensei, unable to contain his laughter. Meanwhile, Crimson and Azure mouth gape open in shock while Midnight eyes glared at him as his brows twitch in annoyance. Breeze seems to be coming to a realization as she let out small ‘ah!’ nodding her head in agreement. 

 

Piko, who just happen to arrive, heard that statement and turned bright pink, as pink as his hair as he squeak. “S-S-Sensei!” 

 

Seeing this, Hiro let out a bark of laughter and ruffled the pink hair - who happen to be nearest to him - and gives a feral grin. But before he could say anything more, Konohamaru arrived at the scene and hit the jonin on the shoulder lightly. 

 

“Okay that’s enough. Stop messing with the kids, Hiro-sensei.”  Konohamaru gives a small annoyed glance and Hiro-sensei immediately turned serious but that sly smirk was still plastered on his face. He waved his hands around as he dismiss himself.

 

“Geez, that old man.” Konohamaru sigh as he shakes his head slightly. Hiro-sensei really loves to play around with his students, but sometimes, Konohamaru can’t help but feel that that guy gets some kind of sick thrill messing with his students. Especially if they ended up crying and calling mommy. Yeah, Hiro-sensei was notorious for that. He hopes that this batch of students under him won't have to face that too.

 

“I-Is our clothes really that bad…?” It was small, but he heard that alright. Turning his head, he saw a small pout on Piko’s lips, just as the boy was tugging at his uniform shyly. 

 

“You’re clothes are fine, Piko. He was just messing with you.” Konohamaru said with a small sigh. Children are just so very naive, huh.

 

“Anyway, thanks for healing the children out, Piko.” Konohamaru readdress the boy, watching as Piko soften and nodded his head, a small smile on the boy’s face.

 

“It’s alright, sensei. It was the least I could do to make them feel better.” Piko said softly. He won’t deny the lump choking in his throat when Azure, Crimson and Scarlet came out with all the children. He didn’t have time to wander though since they had to escape as fast as possible but after that, now that they were in safe territory and Piko manage to get a proper look at them, his heart just broke- and a murderous intention inside him threaten to claw out. 

 

“Well,” Konohamaru cough caught their attention again. “The mission is done and we’ll depart early morning tomorrow. For the meantime, you guys can go explore the village but make sure you’ll be back at our stay before it’s get late.” 

 

“Oh! We can go shopping!” Azure chirps at all of them, a happy glint in her eyes. Some of the boys let out a defeated sigh - “Shopping? Why not food?” - but Breeze gives her a nod of approval. “I’ve never been to the Hidden Village of Mist. It’ll be a nice exploration.” 

 

Konohamaru couldn’t help but smile. Well, at least they still haven’t lost their child-like interest. 

 

“Off you go then kids. The adults here got some work to do.” Konohamaru waved them off. “But make sure to stay safe, alright?” 

 

The kids all nods their heads before they exited the dark building. When they make it out, the sunlight burned their eyes slightly. 

 

“Argh! So bright!” Crimson whined as he shield his eyes. He haven’t realized that they were cooped up inside for so long. Judging from the surrounding, it was a bit in the afternoon. 

 

“Wow, look at all these people.” Azure comments as they manage to find their way towards the main street, walking around and seeing how the village was bursting with life.

 

“It’s hard to believe that a village like this still have problems like we just deal with.” Breeze frowned. Construction was everywhere in this village. It’s seem that they were under a big construction, judging from the rising skyscrapers and silver-coated buildings.

 

“People would do anything for money.” Scarlet said nonchalantly. What easy way to get money than through ransom. 

Crimson and Azure exchanged a glance at this before the blue-haired girl marched her way to the front and let out a puff of air, surprising Scarlet and Breeze since they were abruptly brought to a halt. 

 

“Okay, enough with these dark talk.” She said determinately. “Our sensei just gave us a free time! We’re on another village here, together! We can go explore!” 

 

“Oh, sorry. We didn’t mean to bring down the mood.” Breeze apologize but Azure quickly shook her head and latch onto the blonde’s arm. 

 

“Enough of that.” Azure pouts. “Since I said it before that we’re going to go shopping, you’re going to come with me!” 

 

Breeze chuckled at the puppy  eyes Azure was giving her and patted her head. “Well, no objection from me.” 

 

“Does your shopping include eating too?” Crimson asked which cause Azure to giggle before nodding.

 

“Of course~ Maybe as we look around, we can go and buy some food too.” This makes Crimson grins. Finally, he get to eat! All that running around and anticipation had burned a lot of his energy.

 

“O-Oh, can I join too?” Piko looked at them nervously before Crimson looped his arm around the skinny boy, dragging him close. 

 

“Geez, Piko. You don’t need to ask!” Crimson laughs at which Piko only squeak in embarrassment. 

 

“Of course you can join us, Piko. It’ll be a pleasure too.” Breeze state with a smile, having find herself comfortable in their little group. 

 

Ignoring the rambunctious sound coming from Crimson and Piko, Azure turned her attention to Scarlet, who seemed to be lost in thought. “Well, what about you, Scarlet? Want to join us?”

 

Hearing this, Scarlet brought his attention back and gives Azure a sheepish smile, scratching his neck slightly. “Um, sorry to say this but maybe not. I’m thinking of heading towards some stalls or restaurant and settle down a bit.” 

 

Azure couldn’t help but pout, but she knows that there’s something in Scarlet’s mind. “Well, that’s a shame.” At this, she let out a hum as she thinks of something. Suddenly, an idea pop inside her head and she grins wickedly. 

 

“Hey, Midnight, why don’t you accompany Scarlet?” Because if there’s anyone that Scarlet trust enough to share his thoughts, its Midnight.

 

Midnight, who had remain quiet all through their boisterous bickering, jolted in surprise. When Azure word sink into him and the creepy expression she was giving him caused a light blush to colour his cheek because the heck, Azure!

 

“Hah?” Midnight retort back at the snickering blue-haired girl, glaring at her because he knew of her plan. She was trying to set him up!

 

“Well, I don’t mind that.” Scarlet turned to look at Midnight, the smile on his face definitely absolutely did not make Midnight’s heart skipped a beat. 

 

“What…?” Midnight frown hearing this, the blush on his cheek darken a little. 

 

Suddenly, all their other friends turned their attention to him and Breeze had this little coy smile on her lips while Piko was gazing between them all back and forth. 

 

“Yeah, Midnight, go with Scarlet. Then it will be a date!” Crimson grinned widely as he said that. 

 

A date?! Hearing this, Midnight nearly exploded into smoke. Why are all his friends acting like this? Could they perhaps… no that couldn’t be! He was a stealthy assassin, a proficient Genin. A prodigy. He was train to keep his emotions and thoughts under control. There’s no way they could have knew! 

 

Well, other than Azure since they basically staying under the same roof and took the same bath. 

 

_ “But so is Scarlet.” He remembered her teasing him one day after he had told her about his feelings. Azure was very supportive, but she could be a damn tease sometimes.  _

 

“A date, huh. That sounds nice.” Scarlet voice brought back his attention and he could only gape at him. Scarlet really is going along with this? 

 

“Alright, then! We’ll be going.” Azure chirps once more at them as she drags all her unfortunate victims with her, Breeze letting out a chuckle while Piko was squirming in Crimson’s firm hold, the said boy making finger guns at Midnight, who failed to make his glare look death-threatening. 

 

“Well that’s our cue to get going too then.” Scarlet smiled at Midnight, who looked at him from the corner of his eyes and sigh, nodding. The two walked side by side and fall into a comfortable rhythm, the street around them bustling with life.

 

“Hey, you can’t just say stuff like that…” Midnight spoke suddenly, looking away so that Scarlet won’t notice his cheek heating up a little. 

Hearing this, Scarlet looked over at him confusedly before he realized what Midnight was referring too, making him laugh a little. “What, you mean about the date thingy?” He grins a little, watching as Midnight’s blush darken. “But I think it’ll be nice to go on a date together, you know?” 

 

Scarlet missed the hitch in Midnight’s breath and the silvered-haired male squinted his eyes at his childhood companion, trying to glare a little but Scarlet just find him cute with that blush decorating his face.

 

“Come on… Scarlet.” Midnight totally did not whine, and Scarlet laugh some more at him before he apologize to the other before he decided to sulk. 

 

“Sorry, Middy.” Scarlet said through puff of air, trying to ease down his laughing fit. Midnight just huff as he glance away from the brunette, watching the people with disinterest. 

 

“That was a great distraction.” Scarlet said after a while as they continue to walk, Midnight just following wherever Scarlet was taking him. “You’re really the best, Middy.” 

 

Midnight felt his pride swell inside him. Of course he is. He should be. 

 

“Something on your mind?” Midnight asked Scarlet, because honestly it was painfully obvious. Scarlet’s eyes was distant ever since they arrived at the hall, and his words just sounded hollow, as if the boy himself was elsewhere, lost in his thoughts. 

 

“Yeah…” Scarlet sigh as he leans slightly against Midnight side, his hand tugging at Midnight’s cloak as he points at a ramen stall.  _ Seriously.  _

 

“Going to tell me now?” Midnight continues to ask as he glance over at Scarlet just as the two make their way to the stall. He couldn’t help himself to smile when he saw Scarlet smile at him. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on the Naruto Online official English forum but for certain circumstances, I will be actively posting them here instead. Just too keep things neat and easy to find. 
> 
> I don't know where I'm going with this fic but let's find out, shall we~? 
> 
> #update may vary depends on my muse huhuhu


End file.
